


Something

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Smut, gays in love, heart boners, i think, its really soft !, soft, the plot is that they're gays in love, the smut is really only one paragraph whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something feels different tonight. It's a good something, Doyoung finds out.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Something

The silence was comfortable between them, the sounds of the piano filling the cramped practice room. Johnny is sitting on the floor, back against the wall despite the chairs stacked in the corner. When Doyoung had asked him about this, he had waved it off with “ _ it’s just personal preference _ ”. Doyoung thinks he was just too lazy to unstack the chairs. 

They’ve been here for a few hours now, taking turns practicing with the piano. It’s nothing new, yet something feels  _ different  _ today. He doesn’t know  _ what _ , but it just  _ does.  _

His thoughts are halted by movement in the corner of his eye. He sees Johnny fiddle with his hoodie, flipping the hood over his head as he opens his mouth to say something. He does this a couple of more times, as if debating his words before deciding against it. If Johnny hesitating is anything to go by, it’s probably something serious, and Doyoung unconsciously tenses as he listens to him take a deep breath before blurting out, “I want your hands.”

Doyoung’s hands pause over the piano and he blinks once, twice. He doesn’t know what he expected to hear, but it wasn’t this at all. Confusion flows over him as he looks over at Johnny. He looks a bit horrified by himself though, glaring down at his phone like it’s the cause of all his troubles. Doyoung isn’t quite sure if he heard whatever Johnny said right, or if his brain is trying to make an absolute  _ fool  _ out of him.

“Pardon?” 

Johnny shifts slightly, dropping his phone onto the carpeted floor. He looks up at Doyoung with wide eyes, and from this angle he looks a bit like a stray cat asking for food.  _ Cute. _

“That came out wrong,” Johnny says instead, cheeks quickly dusting itself in a light blush. He brings his knees up, hugging them to his chest and rests his head on them. “I just  _ really  _ like your hands.” 

Doyoung pauses again because  _ what the fuck does that even mean- _

But before he can finish the thought, the door swings wide open, and a devious looking Donghyuck emerges. He looks expectantly inside the room, body half inside, but his face falls in confusion as he sees Johnny.

“Why are you on the ground?” 

“Personal preference,” Johnny sighs, letting his legs extend back down whilst taking the hood off. “Did you need something?”

“Oh, I wanted to ask if Mark could sleepover- also why does Doyoung look constipated?”

“I do  _ not  _ look  _ constipated _ ,” Doyoung grunts. He may be a bit flustered from Johnny’s confession, but he  _ does not _ look constipated.  _ He doesn’t _ .

“You  _ kinda  _ do,” Johnny supplies helpfully, breaking Doyoung’s self-hypnosis with a teasing smile on his lips. Doyoung only momentarily thinks about how nice his smile is before remembering that he’s meant to be  _ annoyed _ , turning to look down at the piano keys with a deep frown. “And sure, Hyuck. Mark can stay in our room and I can sleep in Doyoung’s?”

Doyoung’s head snaps up at this, and Donghyuck and Johnny are looking at him with a gleam of expectation in their eyes. His mind races through the pros and cons of this situation before it arrives at its destination:  _ head empty, no thoughts _ . 

A wave of warmth washes over his face as he nods, “Manager-hyung won’t be staying with us tonight anyway.” 

He avoids looking into Johnny’s eyes, because he’s  _ shy _ , but he can almost feel the grin that crawls onto his face. Donghyuck lets out a small cheer from where he stands by the doorway.

“Have you guys eaten yet?” Donghyuck beams. He waves his wallet around, “My treat!”

Johnny laughs and stands up, “I will never turn down an offer for free food. You coming, Doyoung?”

“Nah, I already ate,” Doyoung says as he shakes his head. He looks up and only  _ slightly  _ relishes in how he has to crane his head up as Johnny looms over the side of the piano. Donghyuck and Johnny frown at this but make no move to ask him again.

“Well, thanks again,” Donghyuck waves as he leaves the room, “See you later!”

“Yeah, see you later,” Johnny says as well, a satisfied smile on his lips that Doyoung kinda wants to  _ punch (with his mouth) _ . 

When the door shuts and it’s finally just Doyoung in the room, a groan leaves his mouth and he presses his forehead down onto the piano keys. The disharmonious sound replicates whatever emotions Doyoung has currently, and a small ball of anxiety sits in the pit of his stomach.  _ Something  _ is going to happen tonight,  _ he can feel it.  _ He isn’t sure if it’s something good or bad yet, but he’ll find out soon enough. 

.... .- .... .- / --. .- -.--

“So,” Doyoung begins tensely as he sits up right on his bed, legs crossed.

“So,” Johnny repeats after him with amusement from the chair opposite him, much more relaxed.

In all honesty, Doyoung doesn’t really know what to say. What are you supposed to say when someone tells you they like your hands? Thank you?  _ Oh, right, yeah. _

“Thank you for taking an interest in my hands.”  _ Wait, that doesn’t sound right. _

Johnny laughs at him. He fucking  _ laughs  _ at him. Remember when doyoung thought his brain was trying to make a fool out of him?  _ He was right. _

“Stop laughing at me,” Doyoung definitely  _ does not _ whine _.  _ Johnny only laughs harder at that, nearly falling out of his chair, and the pout on Doyoung’s lips only deepens. 

When Johnny looks up at Doyoung and the frown on his face, he’s still trying to contain little giggles, but the look in his eyes soften into something Doyoung dares to call  _ affection.  _ A small smile makes it way onto Doyoung’s face as Johnny continues giggling away.  _ Why is he so fucking cute? What the fuck that’s gay. Doyoung, we’ve been over this. You are literally gay. _

The sound of Johnny’s giggles fill the air for a bit longer, and Doyoung is about to open his mouth to speak, but then Johnny is getting out of his chair and is making his way over to him and he cups his head with his hand and- _and he kisses him._

He can feel the heat in his cheeks as he presses back. The kiss is slow, and his eyes are closed as he lets Johnny maneuver him to lie down on the bed, caging him with his body. It’s nice,  _ it’s really fucking nice,  _ and he doesn’t know why they haven’t done this before.

When Johnny breaks the kiss, Doyoung tugs him down with the collar of his shirt in hand, crashing their lips together again. The kiss is more desperate than the first one, more certain, and Doyoung can’t think about anything except  _ Johnny  _ and  _ Johnny’s mouth on him.  _ His hips buck up when Johnny rolls his hips down, and a soft groan escapes his mouth. 

“Doyoung,” Johnny says when he pulls away and groans Doyoung starts pressing kisses onto his neck. “Doyoung, we should talk.”

“Not interested.”  _ Less talking, more fucking.  _

“ _ Doyoung _ ,” Johnny continues anyway, holding Doyoung down by his shoulders. His eyes are coated with lust, but behind it is an uncertainty that makes Doyoung’s gut turn. “I  _ really  _ like you.”

Doyoung gulps. The way Johnny is holding him down is so soft, nothing more than a gentle press of his hands. That affection he saw in his eyes before is still there, and it makes Doyoung’s chest feel warm. He doesn’t want Johnny to be nervous, scared, or whatever it is he’s feeling right now. He wants him to feel happy and safe. He wants to  _ make  _ Johnny feel happy and safe, to  _ be  _ the one that makes him feel like that. His heart feels like it’s going to burst. 

“I  _ really  _ like you too.”

The smile Johnny gives him in return is blinding, and he can’t help but reflect it, the warmth in his chest spreading throughout his body. 

“Can we fuck now?”

Johnny laughs and kisses him.

They take their time after that. It’s slow and beautiful, and everything Doyoung wants with him. 

Their clothes are discarded all over the floor, Johnny’s fingers inside him with the help of a now forgotten bottle of lube. Their hands are interlocked when Johnny finally presses into him, moaning with each thrust, pressing reassuring kisses onto Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung’s back arches each time he feels the pressure against his prostate, and when Johnny cums inside, Doyoung clenching around him, they whisper words of love to each other. He wraps a hand around Doyoung’s groin, stroking him until he’s shaking and cumming into it. 

He cleans the cum off of their bodies with a tissue, promptly throwing it into the bin after. Doyoung feels arms wrap around his waist, a body pressing into him from behind, and he leans back into it, warm and sleepy. The blanket is laid over them, and he falls asleep listening to Johnny’s soft exhales and the hum of the air-conditioner. 

That something was a good thing, Doyoung finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> back with another smut ? can u still call this a smut idk . but;;;; gays in love haha amiright ;D if you've made it this far thank you for reading !! i really appreciate it!! this was really fun to write, and i hope you enjoyed :] bonus points if u translated the morse code !!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :D <3
> 
> as always stay safe and stay at home if u can!


End file.
